Hush Sound
by Radioactive Weekend
Summary: France really screws things up when he flirts with England while he's already dating Scotland. Starts out as fluff and then moves to Yaoi. Scotland X France (ScoFra) Rated M for a Reason. For: MyCanadianRomance


France coiled himself on the dirty stairs and sobbed into his knees. He'd really fucked it up this time, Scotland was the only Nation who'd actually cared enough to stay with him and he just had to go and try to mac on England. France's eyes drifted upward to a face in front of him. Flaming locks of Ginger hair had fallen over ivory skin and through that was a pair of Amber green eyes. Not the dark Emerald that an Englishman had, no these where Scottish eyes, and they where basically staring into his soul. France trembled as rain fell over his skin, did Scotland come to find him? He tried so desperately to look at the glowing embers in front of him. Why was this so hard...? Scotland was a shady character who didn't open up to anyone and never spoke his mind, his way of life was brute force and insults. France was a lively character who was always smiling charmingly and sweet talking everyone he met, his way of life was love and wine.  
"France?" The Scotsman was normally giving off grunts but this time it was different. Behind the Ginger locks that had shielded his eyes where tiny shimmering tears. To be honest, he'd never cried in front of anyone other than his brothers and sisters. Once France left -after being kicked out by a betrayed Scotsman- all he could do was break down and cry, at the feet of his Welsh sister no less.  
"Y..Yes?" France was now facing his fears and staring directly at the eyes of the beast, the eyes he once found attractive but now only saw them as pure fear.  
"Why?" That's all he could say really. Was that three letter word, it's all he needed to say.  
"I know it's hard to understand but I'm French. I honestly didn't know what I was doing until I saw your face. I can't expect you to forgive me and you don't look like the one to make exceptions but, could you somehow in some way forgive me?" France really needed this. He needed to be forgiven. If Scotland didn't do this, what would he do? He'd have no one.  
"There's a few things that ya' gotta' know first." Scotland's normally chipper voice was monotone and calm. It was so scary yet so soothing, it sounded like white paint flowing thick over a piece of plastic. "First off, I'm very exceptin'. I except ya' fe'r who ya' are and I don' wanna change ya'. I love ya' fe'r who ya' are and tha's all tha' matters! I know I don't show it enough but I love ya' mere then anythin' else on the planet!'' Scotland stared directly into the Frenchman's eyes and smiled, one of the cutest and most simplistic smiles on Earth and it made him look like a small and sweet child. Did he ever get to be a child? Thought France. In fact he really didn't, him and the rest of the Kirkland's just weren't raised as children, it wasn't in their blood.  
"Second, I love my little brother's and sister as much as I love you. And seeing you do that really hurts me, I don't normally get hurt but I love ya' and I don't want ya' with my kin. They're great people but they'll never love ya' as much as I do. Ye'r my first real love and I know ye've had other lovers besides me. Ye've even have my little brother England, ye' made a get wit 'em. But now 'e doesn't like ya' like tha' anymore. That was in tha' past but 'm here NOW, I'm real, I'm here, I'm wit' you." The Scotsman freely let tears flow down his cheeks as he finished his last sentence. If that didn't get the Frenchman to understand then nothing would, that was the good part of Scotland's heart and believe it or not most of his heart was like that, he just didn't like to show it to anyone.  
"You may not believe me but, Ecosse, Scotland, Alistair, I love you too. And, it's not me just saying that I TRULY love you! I couldn't love you anymore if I tried. Just to see you open up to me and to open my eyes...It...It makes me realize how much I actually need you. I'm not the best person in the world and neither or you but it's like we were made to complement each other. I show you how to Love and how to have more compassion, and you show me reality in life, that it's not a fairy tale, it's cruel and horrible. Not that I didn't know that before it's just, I always covered it up. Being with you is no fairy tale but I couldn't be happier about it." France then did something he would never of dared to do before, he cupped the Scot's face and lightly pressed his tender lips on the others.  
The Scotsman wrapped his arms around the Frenchman and kissed him passionately. Normally Scotland's kisses where full of lust and a hidden anger but now, with this kiss, it was tender and sweet, it was like sucking the nectar out of a honey suckle flower. The taste is divine and the feeling is almost like tiny little feathers brushing over your lips.  
The Frenchman pulled back to breath. But when he wen't for more the Scot's finger placed itself on his lips instead of another set. The Frenchman closed his eyes and breathed quietly, waiting for Scotland to speak.  
"Let's go home." Scotland's wish to go home wasn't because of sexual antics but more to the fact he was tired and wanted to forget this, though he wouldn't forget, sure he almost wanted to but he just had a realization break-through and that shit takes awhile to forget.  
"Right." France stood up and grabbed the Scot's hand, as he starting walking back to the Kirkland's home he was pulled back.  
"Do ya' mind if we go te' ye'r house instead? I don't feel like goin' home. Wales just saw me cry and England's livid at ya'." Scotland was almost pleading to go to France's house. He didn't actually care that he cried or anything because in the end Wales did make him go out there and get France, but he knew England was very cross and he didn't want to get into a quarrel.  
"Of course Ecosse." France and Scotland began heading to France and with-in a few hours they where there.  
The Scot was already in his boxers and almost asleep with-in the few minutes they where there. France looked at his lovers face and smiled to himself, he looked so young and peaceful like that. France put on his silk sleep pants and took off his shirt, it was kind of hot out so Shirt's weren't needed. The Frenchman set his chin on top of the Scot's head. It was a fact that Scotland slept lower than the Frenchman, infact the Scot always had put his head against France's chest.  
Scotland placed kisses about an inch apart from each other on the Frenchman's chest all the way up to his shoulder, then to a nook in his neck, then up to his chin, and then finally on his soft pink lips. France moaned a little at the touch and it made Scotland giggle a little. France's skin was delicate and it liked to be touched, especially by soft lips or careful fingers.  
"You're teasing me again Alistair." France looked down and smirked at the Scot. Scotland was really just a precious baby, he was cute to look at when he was all snuggled up like that, to bad France and Scotland's sibbling where the only ones who'd ever be able to see him like that. His eyes shined when he was happy like this, his hair looked adorable all ruffled up, it looked shorter and resembled a child.  
"Not tryin' to, just showin' ya' I love ya'." Scotland kissed the Frenchman's ear earning a little moan.  
"You already showed me, about two hours ago to be exact."  
"I'm not tryin' ta' get in ye'r pant's ya' bloomin' idiot." Scotland nipped and licked the Frenchman's neck.  
"I have no problem with you in my pant's Ali." France pulled Scotland's lips on his. Scotland opened his mouth to breath but was quickly invaded by a Frenchman's tongue. Normally, Scotland was controlling and would have never allowed the Frenchman to be so brave but he was tired and was feeling vulnerable and quite submissive.  
"But I know It hurts and I don't like hurtin' ya'." Scotland cooed in the Frenchman's ear but was then pulled back to the Kiss. France circled his tongue around the other taking in the flavor of cigars and booze. It was either Ale or Rum but France didn't care.  
"It hurts no matter who does it, and I'd rather it be you.'' France sat on the Scots chest and looked down at those adorable little eyes. Scotland gasped a little when the Frenchman sat on him, one because it was surprising, and two because he couldn't breath that great. France bit his bottom lip, why did the gasp have to be so damn sexy? Scotland's baby eyes and hair nearly took the Frenchman's breath away and NOW Scotland was whimpering under him. France was in this trance until Scotland turned red due to the fact he really couldn't breath.  
"Please get off." France moved spread his legs and now straddled the Scot's chest. Scotland let out a sigh of relief, he could finally breath again.  
"It's odd seeing you submit so willingly." France nipped at Scotland's neck making him yip and whimper. Scotland normally wasn't so needy but today was different. France licked the Scots chest and trailed his tongue down to one of his nipples. Playfully the Frenchman nipped one and pulled it slightly earning him a gasp.  
"I never said you where topping, I'm just letting you have some fun first." France raised an eyebrow and licked the Scots ear, he was going to get a few more moans before the Scot got to terribly horny. Scotland whimpered a bit, he was hard and REALLY needed France. France kissed the Scot once more before sitting beside him, it was Scotland's turn.  
"Your turn." France smirked at the Scot. Scotland sat himself up and then straddled the Frenchman on the bed. Scotland couldn't wait anymore, he needed France. He pulled off France's pants (and boxers), Trailing kisses down his neck earning him little Moans.  
"Ya' ready? I'm gonna be slow and gentle I promise." Scotland wasn't the one to show mercy during Sex but right now this wasn't sex, this was making love, it needs to be full of passion and love. Scotland took off his boxers and caressed the Frenchman's cheek.  
"Mhm..." France's voice was clouded with lust and sounded like smoke drifting in dawn's light  
"Alright then." Scotland slipped a finger inside France and watched as the man wiggled beneath him."Sorry..." Scotland whispered. The Scot waited until France nodded before putting another finger in, earning him a hushed whine as he scissored inside him. Scotland slyly pushed the last finger in earning him a silent scream from the tight Frenchman. "Shhh,...s'alright." Scotland cooed soothing words to the smaller man, he knew it hurt but he also knew it was going to be better in the long run.  
Scotland positioned himself and carefully pushed inside France murmuring soothing words until he was in completely. Scotland looked at the Frenchman with concern, France had little tears in the corners of his eyes, they hadn't had sex in a very long time so France still needed to get adjusted to his length. "I can stop ya' know." Scotland kissed France's forehead.  
"N..No, it's fine...don't stop...Keep going please, I love it I just need you to move." Scotland moved slowly inside the Frenchman again and again, earning little moans and gentle kisses. Scotland sucked on France's neck, marking him as his own. "Scottie~...ahmmm...I'm...I'm gon..gonna...gonna...hmmmmn" France could hardly talk, the heat inside his body was rising as he reached his climax. France peaked his eyes open sightly and saw Scotland panting, he was close too. France came with a moan of the Scots name. After a few more thrusts Scotland came inside the Frenchman, collapsing on him. France petted the Scots ginger hair and kissed his head.  
Scotland pulled out and pulled France up to the Pillows, snuggling his face on the Frenchman's chest, he always laid next to his chest, that way he could hear the hush sound of his beating heart.


End file.
